King Nikochan
King Nikochan is the evil king of the Nikos, an evil, but inferior, race of aliens. Comically, despite the fact that he is an alien, he speaks in Nagoya dialect in the Japanese version while his servant does not. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' King Nikochan and his servant came to Earth after years of trying to find a planet weak enough to conquer. He comes in when he tries to conquer the Earth and finds Arale Norimaki and Gatchan. He blows up Mars trying to get their attention, but the two play around the ship, not caring. Gatchan then eats their spaceship and leaving them to float in space all the way back to Earth. King Nikochan asks Senbei Norimaki for a ship and he builds a car since he thought they were tourist, not aliens. King Nikochan and his servant make a cameo in "Arale Goes on an Errand", when Arale asks the king if he knows what is a bra. They hear about Senbei's spaceship in "The Happy Doctor" and try to steal it, but the king ends in the toilet thinking it was the ship. In "Sad, Sad Santa", Senbei visits their temporary residence; seeing the Niko's letter for Santa Claus, he gives an autograph with a spaceship drawn. King Nikochan and his servant appear in "Kick the Can" with the other residents of Penguin Village, and they ask Akira Toriyama if he would give them a spaceship if they win the game. In "Monsters' Night", he and his servant enter the Norimaki Residence at night to steal a rocket Senbei was building, but their plan fails due to Trampire and her follower entering the rocket with them. King Nikochan also makes brief appearances in "My Toilet Paper" and "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part One", and "Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom!" In "Stone Age Ho-Yo-Yo", he uses an airplane while the chapter takes place in the stone age. He wants to conquer Earth, but crashes into a pterodactyl. Senbei, Arale, and Gatchan end in his body after dislodging a deadly mosquito from Midori Yamabuki's body in "Mammoth Midori: Part 2". King Nikochan wants to appear on TV while his servant works as a journalist in "The Ho-yo-yo Gang, Part 2". He is a contestant with his servant in the race organized in the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters, using a stroller as his vehicle. King Nikochan and his servant join Dr. Mashirito's army in "Penguin Village Wars, Part 2". Later on in the series, the Nikos get a ship only to find that someone took over their planet. Arale destroys the ones who took over and peace is returned to planet Nikochan. They later return for the grand finale of the series. ''Pola & Roid'' In this manga, King Nikochan and his servant attack Pola and Roid while the two were traveling to Earth. The main female character, Pola, scares them off by dressing up as Arale Norimaki (an idea that came from Roid, who read Dr. Slump). ''Dragon Ball'' The Nikos appear briefly in Penguin Village picking up trash which Nikochan mistakes for treasure. Later on, his servant tells him that the police are coming and Nikochan and his henchman get in the U.F.O that they finally fixed. They then planned to kill the police and rule Penguin Village, but the police destroyed their spaceship for good, stranding them forever. ''Dr. Slump'' remake King Nikochan's look has been changed a little in the ''Dr. Slump'' remake. In Dr. Slump episode 58, Ninja Marusaski recruits King Nikochan and his servant to be in the Red Ribbon Army to help him to get the Dragon Balls from Goku. After they fail, they quit. Video game appearances King Nikochan appears in the handheld games Dr. Slump Arale Part II: Gatchan Kazi Kazi, Dr. Slump Arale Part III: Ncha! Bycha, Dr. Slump Penguin Village: Oha Konban Chiwa, and in the Nintendo DS games Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, in level 4-2, Goku needs a special lens for Senbei to repair his Dragon Radar. He finds King Nikochan and his servant rejoicing that they have found a special object (a soda can) while collecting trash. Goku then asked them to show him this special object, but Nikochan fled in his spaceship. The sad Nikochan gives Goku the soda can after Goku destroyed his ship, but it was not what Goku was looking for. King Nikochan then takes out his binoculars to observe planet Nikochan, and Goku and Arale see that Nikochan's binoculars have the special lenses they were looking for, so he gives them his binoculars. King Nikochan and his servant repair their ship in the bonus level 4-4, but Arale breaks it and it ends up eaten by the Gatchans while they were helping the Nikos to collect trash. In the bonus level 4-6, while they were picking up trash, the Nikos meet Major Metallitron who arrived in Penguin Village after the fall of the Muscle Tower. King Nikochan invites Arale on the beach to settle accounts with her and convinces Metallitron to fight her, but Arale destroys Metallitron. In the bonus level 8-7, Nikochan and his servant are employed by Emperor Pilaf to repair and improve the nuclear reactor of his flying fortress and his Fused Pilaf Machine in exchange for parts to repair their own ship. Nikochan and his servant flee once the Pilaf Gang is defeated. Voice actors * 1980s Series - Hiroshi Ohtake * 1990s Series - Bin Shimada * 1980s Series Latin Dub - Jorge Palafox (he dubbed the character in the Movies 2 and 3 too) * Dragon Ball Latin Dub - Javier Rivero (in this dub was renamed as "King Pawn/Rey Peón") * 1990s Series (Latin Dub) - Alejandro Ortega * 1990s series Indonesian Dub: Endi Rahardjo *FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball - Justin Cook Trivia *In the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, King Nikochan makes an appearance as one of Trunks' toys. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Parents